This invention relates to additives for resins and compositions comprising resins and said additives. More specifically, this invention relates to resin additives which are endowed with improved dispersibility by blending fine amorphous silica with A-type zeolites having specific properties or an acid treated product thereof, and compositions comprising resins and said additives as well as the uses thereof.
The additives of this invention are useful, especially as a filler, stabilizer, and antioxidant for various kinds of resins and also as an antiblocking agent for films.